


Detalles del corazón

by alquimista_otaku



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: Las figuras que Ethari le fue regalando a Runaan con el paso del tiempo.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Ratón

Hola ^^ por el cumpleaños de Runaan, estaré subiendo pequeñas historias sobre los regalos que Ethari le hizo *w* espero que os guste

* * *

**Detalles del corazón**

**Ratón**

El herrero se encontraba trabajando en una de las espadas de Runaan, esta estaba lista para entregársela a su dueño, pero mientras tanto la estaba lustrando.

\- Un buen trabajo, como siempre - dijo una voz justo detrás del elfo, asuntándolo

Ethari pegó un salto y dejó caer la espada sobre la mesa de trabajo, odiaba cuando Runaan hacía eso, aparecerse silenciosamente y sin previo aviso.

\- ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sigiloso? - preguntó el elfo con el corazón en la boca

\- Soy un asesino - dijo Runaan en su defensa

\- ¿Y no puedes hacer más ruido cuando entras en la fragua? Pareces un ratón - pidió Ethari

\- No es tan fácil cuando estas acostumbrado a ser sigiloso - explicó el asesino

Ethari suspiró, sabía que Runaan no lo hacía con malas intenciones, pero estaba seguro de que su corazón no soportaría ser asustado de esa manera por mucho tiempo.

Con la llegada del invierno, el número de pedidos disminuyó considerablemente, lo cual tenía a Ethari trabajando en sus propios proyectos, pero incluso esto se vuelve aburrido a veces, por eso mismo, Ethari acabó dejando salir su imaginación y dibujando algunos bocetos. La mayoría eran cosas sin mucho sentido, como algunas flores o Adoraburrs, pero antes de darse cuenta acabó dibujando algo más conocido, un pequeño ratón.

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero pensó que podría hacer una pequeña figura del animal, después de todo, materiales no le faltaban.

Al final, después de horas de trabajo, Ethari estuvo satisfecho con el resultado. El pequeño ratón plateado tenía dos joyas color turquesa como ojos y aunque no era el mejor trabajo del herrero, sirvió para acabar con su aburrimiento.

Aunque ahora no sabía qué hacer con el ratón, si lo dejaba en su casa solo se llenaría de polvo, pero no quería venderlo ni regalarlo. Mientras miraba al ratón, recordó como siempre llamaba a Runaan y aunque no estaba seguro de si el hombre apreciaría el detalle, decidió que se lo daría, después de todo, era mejor que dejarlo tirado.

Cuando Runaan lo visitó la próxima vez, Ethari aprovechó la oportunidad.

\- Tengo algo para ti - dijo el herrero

Runaan lo miró confundido, esperando algún arma o armadura. Nunca se esperó un pequeño ratón.

\- Sé que es una tontería, pero estaba aburrido y pensé que un ratón pegaría más con otro de su clase - bromeó el herrero

\- ¿Es esto otra indirecta para que sea más ruidoso al entrar? - preguntó Runaan con tono bromista

\- Me alegra que lo entiendas - rio Ethari - Pero si no te gusta puedes tirarlo, realmente es solo una baratija -

\- Lo atesoraré - prometió el asesino con una sonrisa

Ethari estaba seguro de que muchos elfos harían cola para verlo sonreír así.


	2. Moonstrider

Intentaré subir la siguiente parte la semana que viene ^^

* * *

**Detalles del corazón**

**Moonstrider**

Ethari pasaba casi todo su tiempo en la fragua, pero cuando no era el caso, o iba a comprar o a ver a los guerreros entrenar.

Ya que era el herrero de la aldea, tenía permiso para observar sin interrumpir. Esto era bastante beneficioso para ambos bandos, los asesinos se esforzarían el doble, ya que tenían un espectador, mientras tanto Ethari podía hacerse una idea de las habilidades y necesidades de cada uno, de esa manera podría hacer armas personalizadas que fuesen más útiles para cada elfo.

A veces, después del entrenamiento iría a ver a Lain y Tiadrin, ya que todos entrenaban juntos. Esta vez había traído una nueva daga para Runaan, quiso dársela nada más acabar la práctica, pero el elfo despareció.

\- Estoy buscando a Runaan - dijo Ethari al elfo para el que había hecho en otra ocasión un hermoso arco y flechas

\- Creo que se fue a los establos - explicó el elfo

Ethari hizo caso y fue a buscar a su amigo. Pero cuando lo encontró, parecía tan distraído que ni siquiera escuchó sus pasos al llegar. Runaan acariciaba con cariño a su Moonstrider, con una sonrisa que nunca había visto y Ethari se sintió un intruso ante esa escena, como si estuviese viendo algo que no debía. Intentando no llamar la atención, salió del establo y regresó a su hogar.

Estaba seguro de que ese era un lado que Runaan no deseaba mostrar a nadie, uno en el que se preocupaba por su montura, uno en el que se mostraba cálido con otro ser vivo. Probablemente eso hubiese sorprendido a cualquiera.

Pero no a Ethari. Él sabía que Runaan era bueno, de corazón amable, pero también sabía que creía tener que privarse de emociones para poder continuar su trabajo. Aunque a pesar de ello, el herrero podía diferenciar la actitud del elfo, lo había visto hablar de una misión, aspecto frío y mirada imposible de descifrar. A su vez lo conocía cuando estaba con Lain y Tiadrin, siendo incluso capaz de bromear y sonreír un poco.

Ethari sabía que era alguien amable, de lo contrario no podría ser su amigo, aunque el herrero tenía la certeza de que esa palabra jamás sería suficiente para describir sus sentimientos hacia Runaan.

Sin darse cuenta, Ethari comenzó una nueva figura, esta vez a sabiendas, de que sería un regalo para Runaan.

El Moonstrider no tomó mucho tiempo, Ethari se pasó un día y una noche en la fragua antes de dar por terminada su obra. Se sentía emocionado por dárselo a Runaan y a la vez tenía dudas de si este la aceptaría, después de todo no quería mostrar debilidad.

Cuando Runaan entró en su taller, saltó nuevamente en su sitio, pero esta vez no fue solo por la sigilosa entrada del asesino.

\- Lo siento, sabes que se me olvida - se disculpó el elfo

\- Quizás a la próxima deba hacerte un collar con forma de ratón para que lo recuerdes - bromeó Ethari

Runaan desvió la mirada, esto no pasó desapercibido para Ethari, pero no fue capaz de entender lo que eso significaba, así que aprovechó para entregar su regalo, o al menos intentarlo.

\- Eso me recuerda - dijo el herrero llamando nuevamente la atención del asesino - Tienes un Moonstrider muy hermoso, son criaturas muy majestuosas -

Runaan no entendió mucho, pero intentó no darle importancia al asunto.

\- Es rápido y eso me resulta útil - añadió el elfo

Ethari sabía que no podría obtener una confesión sobre lo mucho que adoraba a su Moonstrider, pero se imaginó que sería algo más abierto al tema.

\- Hice esto - dijo Ethari mientras le entregaba la figura y Runaan la tomaba sin dudar - Si no te gusta, siempre puedes tirarla -

Runaan observó la figura con atención y la acarició de manera inconsciente.

\- Es imposible que la tire - añadió Runaan como si le hubiese ofendido aquella idea - Gracias -

\- No tienes que agradecerme, lo hice de manera egoísta - añadió Ethari de buen humor

\- Cómo sigas haciendo figuras, necesitaré hacer espacio en mi casa - bromeó Runaan

Ethari se emocionó, eso sonaba como un reto.

\- Pues ya puedes ir preparando una pared entera - amenazó el herrero

Runaan no tenía dudas sobre aquello.


	3. Pájaro cantor

Aquí os dejo otra parte ^^

* * *

**Detalles del corazón**

**Pájaro cantor**

Ethari dejó caer sus herramientas sobre la mesa de trabajo, estaba agotado, lo cual no era normal, no bajo aquellas circunstancias. No tenía muchos pedidos, pero avanzó rápido con todos, pero por desgracia era su mente la que no quería concentrarse en el trabajo.

Llevaba así varios meses, pero el verdadero problema comenzó hace dos semanas, cuando en medio de la plaza, una chica se le confesó a Runaan. Ella era uno de los aprendices a asesino y, por lo tanto, fuerte y ágil. Todos hablaban de lo buena pareja que harían. Por supuesto que Runaan la rechazó al instante. Aun así, esa horrible sensación no abandonó el pecho de Ethari.

Hasta ese momento, nadie excepto Tiadrin, Lain y él mismo habían notado a Runaan, pero sabía que eso cambiaría. El asesino era amable a su propia manera y era cuestión de tiempo hasta que todos se diesen cuenta e hiciesen cola para confesarle sus sentimientos.

A Ethari no le gustaba la idea de que alguien se llevase a Runaan de su lado y sabía lo egoísta que era eso.

Probablemente por ello, llevaba dos semanas rechazando las invitaciones de sus amigos para quedar los cuatro. Sentía que debía calmarse primero si no quería decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría de por vida.

Pero Runaan parecía tener otros planes. El asesino se apareció en la fragua, aunque esta vez recordó llamar a la puerta.

\- Hola Runaan, no te esperaba por aquí - dijo Ethari intentando sonar alegre

\- Sé que estás ocupado, pero la cuerda de mi arco se rompió - explicó el hombre

Ethari se sorprendió, era prácticamente imposible romper esa cuerda, él se había asegurado de ello.

Igualmente tomó el arma de manos de Runaan, intentando no mirarle a los ojos o sentía que comenzaría a desvariar. Runaan en cambio, no quitaba los ojos de Ethari, como si estuviese analizando como actuar en territorio desconocido.

Con todos los años de experiencia como herrero, Ethari notó al instante, que esa cuerda no se había roto o soltado por el uso o de manera casual. Esta había sido forzada, cortada con un cuchillo, aunque habían intentado aparentar que no fue así.

Esto confundía a Ethari, ¿Por qué habría hecho Runaan algo así?

\- ¿Cómo fue que se rompió la cuerda? - preguntó Ethari mientras le daba la espalda al elfo y comenzaba a cambiar la cuerda por una nueva

Runaan pareció dudar, como si no se hubiese esperado esa pregunta.

\- Mientras estaba entrenando puntería - dijo el asesino sin decir detalle alguno

Ethari podía notar que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía que era.

\- Parece que hubiese sido cortada - añadió el herrero, mientras le entregaba el arco de nuevo a Runaan, pero prestando atención en secreto a su reacción

Runaan enrojeció, tomó el arco rápidamente y salió de allí.

Ethari entendía cada vez menos al elfo.

Aun así, Ethari sabía que debía tomar una decisión. El trabajo de Runaan era arriesgado y nunca sabría si podría verlo nuevamente y el solo estar a su lado era insuficiente.

Decidido, Ethari comenzó una nueva figura, una que representaría todos sus sentimientos.

Estuvo tres semanas trabajando en ello y dos veces comenzó de nuevo, insatisfecho con el resultado, tenía que ser perfecto, al menos si quería tener una mínima oportunidad.

Finalmente, el hermoso pájaro cantor quedó perfecto. Ethari estaba orgulloso, levantó la figura y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría por la fragua.

La figura era algo sutil, pero todos relacionaban a aquella criatura con los sentimientos románticos gracias a su hermoso canto.

\- Me estaba preguntando que te tenía tan ocupado aquí, pero no me imaginé que habrías perdido la cordura - dijo Runaan apareciendo de la nada

Ethari enrojeció, no había oído a Runaan y tampoco estaba preparado para mostrarle lo que estaba haciendo. Intentando no ser demasiado obvio, tomó la figura y la guardó en el cajón de su mesa de trabajo.

\- ¿No vas a enseñármelo? - preguntó el elfo

\- No está terminado - mintió el herrero

\- ¿Y pegas esos saltos por nada? - interrogó Runaan

Ethari no estaba listo, primero tenía que calmar a su corazón y quizás después podría hablar con normalidad.

\- Es algo especial - dijo el elfo

\- ¿Vas a pedirle matrimonio a alguien? - preguntó Runaan sin apartar la vista ni un segundo del herrero

\- No es eso - defendió Ethari, probablemente demasiado fuerte para su personalidad

\- Creo que será mejor que me vaya - añadió Runaan visiblemente molesto

El herrero nunca lo había visto así, ni siquiera cuando entrenaba. Sintió que, si dejaba ir al hombre ahora, lo perdería para siempre.

\- Espera - pidió Ethari

Runaan se giró, toda su atención centrada en el elfo.

Ethari suspiró, era ahora o nunca. Abrió el cajón y sacó la figura con cuidado, cubriéndola con sus manos.

\- Sé que ya hice varias figuras, pero esta es diferente, mis intenciones al hacerla también lo fueron, si la aceptas esta vez, tendrás que aceptar mis sentimientos con ella - comenzó Ethari mientras bajaba la mirada avergonzado - Me gustas Runaan, mucho, al principio era amistad, pero ahora eso no es suficiente, me volví egoísta y lo quiero todo de ti, al igual que solo quiero enseñarte todas mis facetas a ti -

Runaan estuvo en silencio unos segundos, antes de acercarse a Ethari y acariciar su mejilla.

\- Ya era hora, te estabas tardando mucho - dijo el asesino logrando confundir a Ethari, pero besándolo sin darle tiempo a más

Cuando se separaron del beso, Runaan unió sus frentes.

\- Aceptó tu regalo junto a tus sentimientos, aunque a cambio solo puedo darte mi corazón - dijo Runaan

\- No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que eso - confesó Ethari


	4. Flor especial

** Detalles del corazón **

**Flor especial**

* * *

Llevaban saliendo un año cuando Runaan le propuso matrimonio a Ethari, el herrero recuerda que nunca había visto al elfo tan nervioso, ni siquiera antes de salir juntos, a pesar de que no había razón alguna para que Ethari le rechazase.

Obvio que las noticias volaron y en menos de un día, todos habían felicitado a la feliz pareja, además de que comenzaron con las preparaciones de boda.

En un lugar tan pequeño como Silvergrove donde todos se conocían, las bodas y nacimientos eran celebrados por todo lo alto, de manera que todos aportaban algo para la ceremonia, ya fuese decoración o comida. La pareja apenas tenía que encargarse de los pequeños detalles.

Con todo ese tiempo libre y viendo que incluso los encargos de armas se habían detenido debido al evento, Ethari se dedicó a trabajar en algo especial.

Tenía claro que Runaan sabía de sobra lo que sentía por él, pero siempre que tenía la ocasión le gustaba demostrarle su amor, ya fuese con una hebilla para su cinturón, una espada y arco en uno o con una "sorpresa moonberry".

En este caso, el herrero deseaba demostrarle nuevamente a su prometido que lo amaba con toda su alma, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. Mientras pensaba en ello, un pétalo cayó a través de la ventana.

Ethari observó el pétalo con curiosidad, sabía que Runaan no era amigo de las flores, pero todos los elfos moonshadow conocían una peculiar flor.

La flor era conocida por su apariencia sencilla pero no menos hermosa, tenía un color suave pero su olor era maravilloso. Era difícil de encontrar en la naturaleza y por ello era considerada la flor del amor, las parejas solían regalársela entre sí para demostrar sus sentimientos. Significaba algo así como "mi amor por ti es eterno" pero Ethari no estaba seguro de si eso sería del gusto de Runaan y encontrarla sería algo imposible y menos en tan poco tiempo.

La idea de que se marchitase tampoco agradaba al herrero, él quería que su regalo de boda perdurase, al igual que su amor, por lo que empezó a darle vueltas a una idea. Si hacía una flor de metal, entonces se conservaría para siempre y sería el regalo perfecto, ya que Runaan siempre la tendría como recordatorio de su amor.

El herrero no pudo evitar sonreír, ya quería ver la expresión de su prometido cuando le entregase su regalo.


	5. Zorro lunar de tres ojos

** Detalles del corazón **

** Zorro lunar de tres ojos **

* * *

Ethari nunca había visto un zorro lunar en persona, solo había oído hablar de ellos a los asesinos y había visto dibujos en libros.

Aun así, sabía que todos respetaban a aquella majestuosa criatura. Los asesinos creían que era la criatura salvaje más letal y por ello, intentaban evitar un enfrentamiento todo lo posible, jamás pusieron un pie en su hábitat y preferían tomar otro camino que demoraba medio día más.

En resumen, era el animal perfecto, o al menos con ese pensamiento en mente, es que Ethari eligió aquella criatura como su próximo regalo para su esposo.

Runaan iría a una peligrosa misión junto a Rayla, una que se llevaría a cabo en el reino humano de Katolis. Ambos estarían un mes fuera y eso dejaba tiempo de sobra para que el herrero pudiese hacer la figura.

Para Ethari aquello sería un regalo de disculpa, ya que Runaan prometió que él mismo y Rayla volverían sanos y salvo, a pesar de que Ethari tenía sus dudas sobre la misión. También sería la muestra de que Ethari apreciaba el peligroso trabajo de Runaan y que, para él, su esposo era igual que aquel zorro astuto y peligroso, un guerrero que siempre salía victorioso.

Ethari tardó dos semanas en hacer la figura, ya que debía seguir con su taller después de todo. El elfo estaba emocionado con el resultado. Según sus cálculos el grupo de asesinos debería haber llegado a Katolis, por lo que pronto podría abrazar a su esposo e hija nuevamente.

No contaba con que jamás podría entregarle su último regalo.


	6. Sauce llorón

** Detalles del corazón **

** Sauce llorón **

* * *

Runaan había muerto, Ethari vio su flor hundirse y desde ese instante, supo que jamás volvería a ver a su cálido esposo. Nunca volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos turquesa y no sentiría nuevamente como sus brazos lo apretaban contra sí al dormir, protegiéndolo de todo.

Se había acabado.

Todos en Silvergrove intentaron animarle, pero él simplemente se encerró en su taller a trabajar sin descanso, al menos eso mantenía su mente distraída.

A Rayla la volvieron un fantasma y Ethari ni siquiera sabía que pensar sobre ello. Él sabía que ella no estaba preparada y fue Runaan quien insistió en llevarla con él, pero igualmente tenía la certeza de que todas aquellas muertes eran culpa de la pequeña asesina. Si al menos pudiese saber lo que realmente ocurrió, podría curar un poco la herida, a pesar de que esta jamás cicatrizaría.

Sin evitar pensar en su esposo nuevamente, Ethari comenzó una nueva figura, una que jamás podría entregar a su dueño. Un árbol con hojas de corazón que perece sin poderlo evitar.

Estaba seguro de que Runaan se burlaría ante lo poético que parecía aquello.

Nuevamente Ethari lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.


	7. Fénix lunar

** Detalles del corazón **

** Fénix lunar **

* * *

Las últimas semanas habían sido demasiado confusas para Ethari.

Tres semanas atrás se encontraba muerto en vida, trabajando hasta el cansancio para poder ocupar su mente con algo que no fuese su fallecido esposo.

Pero un día, de pronto, la familia que creyó pérdida para siempre apareció ante su puerta.

Runaan nunca se había visto tan demacrado, Ethari podía notar lo roto que estaba y lo mucho que había sufrido. Pero era egoísta, incluso así, lo único que realmente le importaba era tener a su esposo de vuelta, su esposo vivo y cálido, el mismo que se aferraba a su abrazo como si Ethari fuese lo único que lo mantenía de pie, su única ancla a la vida.

A pesar de que ambos no podían estar más felices, necesitaron tiempo, para contarse lo sucedido, para que Runaan dejase de tener pesadillas, para poder sentirse en casa.

Runaan también tenía la tarea de hablar con los ancianos de la aldea y convencerlos de retirar el hechizo fantasma sobre Rayla, Tiadrin y Lain, contando en el proceso todo lo sucedido.

Aquello casi fue más difícil que cualquier otra cosa, pero lo lograron.

Finalmente, Runaan pudo obtener su merecido descanso.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó el asesino mientras entraba al taller de su esposo

A Runaan le encantaba preguntar por el trabajo de Ethari y sabía que a él le encantaba hablar de ello.

\- Me faltan algunos detalles, pero está casi terminado - explicó el herrero mientras le mostraba la nueva figura

Runaan pudo distinguir la criatura enseguida. Se trataba de un fénix lunar, una hermosa criatura, aunque poco conocida.

\- ¿Un fénix? - preguntó curioso Runaan, pues sabía que aquello tenía un significado profundo

\- Es una maravillosa criatura que resurge de sus cenizas, siempre vuelve incluso después de la muerte y eso es lo que tu hiciste - comenzó Ethari mientras tomaba las manos de Runaan con amor - Me prometiste devolverme mi corazón y aunque yo perdí toda esperanza, cumpliste tu promesa, volviste a mi -

Runaan sentía como sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. No estaba seguro de que había hecho para merecer tanto amor por parte de su esposo, pero no podía sentirse más orgulloso por ello, saber que Ethari lo amaba de tal manera era algo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz.

\- Tardé demasiado y te hice sufrir mucho por ello, pero puedo prometer que no volveré a abandonar tu lado nunca más, casi te pierdo una vez y eso me hizo abrir los ojos - explicó Runaan

Ethari sabía que tanto él como su amado no serían capaces de soportar más sufrimiento y Runaan tardaría bastante en ser capaz de cicatrizar todo lo ocurrido, pero le ayudaría en todo lo que fuese necesario.

\- Creo que necesito un ayudante en la fragua y podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos - añadió Ethari como broma

\- Acabaría quemando la casa, no gracias, pero creo que podría entrenar a la nueva generación de guerreros, aunque esta vez no iré a las misiones – explicó el guerrero

\- Suena bien para mí - dijo Ethari mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

\- Eso ni siquiera es suficiente - se quejó Runaan mientras reclamaba los labios de Ethari

Tardarían en sanar, pero lo harían juntos y eso es algo que siempre les había funcionado de maravilla.

**Fin**

* * *

La figura del fénix no es canon, pero me gustó la idea ^^

Con esto concluye la serie de pequeños drabbles para la hermosa y adorable pareja *w* espero que os haya gustado


End file.
